Sparrowtans (Fallen Angels)
The Sparrowtans are a griffin faction, making an appearance in the story Fallout Equestria - Fallen Angels. They operate in the wasteland at the border to the Griffin Kingdom to keep trouble out of their home. Backstory Founded in the early days of the Griffin Kingdom, the Sparrowtans are griffins who have sworn to protect their home from any harm coming from the outside, while staying neutral to any struggles on the inside of the griffin boarders. To prevent trouble from entering their home they sometimes ally with other races against a bigger threat, One such alliance was with Equestria, even if it was for a few weeks only, since the citizens of the Griffin Kingdom quickly differed about which side to support, resulting in the Kingdom void its contracts to Equestria to stay neutral. After the end of the war and the disintegration of the griffin military, the Sparrowtans stayed at the Griffin Kingdom most of the time to sustain stability, but were challenged by the Grand Pegasus Enclave's pegasi, who invaded their cloud fields again and again to expand their own living space. Ranking The Sparrowtan ranks in ascendant order: * Initiate: They aren't full members yet. Initiates are griffin warriors who stand out due to supreme fighting skills and/or courage. These griffins are tested in the field and by the older members about their fighting skills only. * Sparrow: They are the newest members of the order. Sparrows are tested in the same ways as the initiates, but the demands are higher and lessons about griffin history are added. A final test of skills and history determine their ascend to the rank of Sparrowtan. * Sparrowtan/Captain: The basic rank every member holds, therefore the name of their order. The Sparrowtans are the main military force of the order and outnumber every other rank. All higher positions are hold by Sparrowtans (rank), elected by the council of this rank. The Captain is a principal of a group of Sparrowtans and is elected to keep order in his group, but he doesn't have more authority, rights or duties that his fellow griffins. * Strategist: A Strategists is the current leader of a Nest, elected from among the ranks of the Sparrowtans. They supervise their troops' movements and actions and look after the correct transfer of orders coming from the High General. * High General: The High General is the griffin with the biggest authority (if there is not Ravener's Talon). He has the supreme command over all the Sparrowtans' griffin troops, he plans all the military actions and is responsible for the whole order. * ------------- * Senior: Seniors are Sparrowtans who are past their best. They are still formidable fighters but can't rival the younger Sparrowtans any more. They counsel the High General and are contact persons for the younger members. * ------------- * Ravener's Talon: Dress Code and Equipment Each warrior is an expert in combat, both ranged and close-quarters, and is equipped with armor and weapons for each situation, there are a few differences in between the ranks. While each Sparrowtan, regardless of his rank, wears a metal armor, those armors are modified by their owners, to fit their needs. Badges earned in battle are also applied to the armors chest plate. The armor's color is usually a light grey, the only differences being the Sparrows' armor (blue) and the Captain's armor (red). The true identification of a Sparrowtan's rank is made by color, number and type of the griffin's ribbon, which is worn over the armors chest plate, from the right shoulder to the left haunch. The Sparrowtan ranks and their ribbons in ascendant order: * Initiate: No ribbon. * Sparrow: One ribbon. Three colors * Sparrowtan/Captain: One ribbon. Four colors * Strategist: Two ribbons: A Sparrowtan's ribbon and a Sparrow's ribbon. Worn crossed over. * High General: Two ribbons. A Sparrowtan's ribbon and a four-colored one Worn parallel * ------------- * Senior: Wearing all the ribbons of the ranks they occupied before becoming a Senior. * ------------- * Ravener's Talon: One ribbon. One color: white. In addition to their ribbons, each member is equipped with a sword as his secondary weapon. The lower ranks up to the Sparrowtan carry swords of hardened steel, while the three Strategists and the High General use "Crackling Swords", which are empowered with magical lightning energy. A Senior uses the sword of his highest rank (except the Ravener's Talon rank) The Ravener's Talon uses an energy sword, named "The Ravener's Talon". The rank's name comes from the sword. Category:Factions RelationsCategory:Factions (Fallen Angels) * Grand Pegasus Enclave: As protectors of the Griffin Kingdom, the Sparrowtans and the Enclave conflicted again and again, mostly due to the Enclave's desperate need for cloud seeding grounds. The last large conflict, often referred to as "The (last) Griffin War", ended with the defeat of the griffin forces and the Sparrowtans, resulting in the Enclave expanding their territory around the area of Lunar Rock. Category:Fallout Equestria - Fallen Angels